A Carnival Of Life
by weaselwuvsme
Summary: Yaoi. My role chars. Rofl.


The sun rose in the sky, casting long purple and pink rays in the room, falling upon my eyes to make me awaken. I stifled a groan and got out of bed, going toward the dresser to fix my unkempt bedhead, when I noticed the piles of paperwork crowding my desk. Sighing a long sigh after I got dressed for today, I traveled to the messy desk to finish the work, but a note was on the top of the first page.

_Dear Brother,_

_You need to take more of a break from this work. It always seems to make you stress, and I worry about you. Down stairs, I've already made your breakfast by now, so come down and forget about those dingy files. Plus, there is a present waiting as well._

_Your beloved brother,_

_Lucas_

I sighed yet again, and headed down stairs, trying to resist the urge to stay and do the paperwork. On the table sat a plate of pancakes, and at the end sat Lucas reading a newspaper, his reading glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, his ocean-blue eyes never looking up. I sat in the chair and began to cut the pancakes, when he finally finishes reading. "It looks like you aren't that stuborn after all, Lucifer. I've made some plans for us both so you don't become unconsious like the last time that you went without sleep. It'll be fun!~" He smiled. I groaned in loathe of doing something other than paperwork, but nodded a 'yes'. It could be great to spend a day with his brother, and he _did_ have a point. After the pancakes, I got up from the stiff chair and traveled over to put on a pair of worn out boots, then headed out the door with Lucas.

After a long car ride out to civilization, we reached a Carnival. I didn't actually think this would have been his plan, but alas, we were here for the rest of the day."Well? Let's have some fun, Brother!" Lucas dragged me by the hand to a balloon popping game, which had millions of plushies stuck on the wall next to it. I hadn't really been that good at throwing anything, but Lucas insisted. Missing all three of the turns the carnie gave me, I was forced to try again until I got something for myself. On the fifteenth try, I got a tad bit frustrated, and then my brother put his hand on mine, making a little thump in my heart."Lucifer, I know for a fact you can do better than that. Just aim for one of the balloons, and grip it like so," He took my now pale hand and made me grip it firmly, pointing at the target. My cheeks were blushed pink, which really concerned me because it's fall time and never hot, but I had to force that away. Closing my eyes, I did what he instructed and threw the pin at the balloons. An audible pop sounded from the side and I opened my eyes, wondering how I could ever possibly win in a situation like this. Lucas smiled and patted my back in a 'good job!' kind of way, and the large carnie mumbled something about choosing a plush. Taking a small glance at a large panda bear sitting at the very top of the prize wall, the carnie got it down for me in no time at all.

Still stunned that Lucas's words were true and that they helped me, I handed him the panda bear instead."Brother, I think you should have it for teaching me. It was your idea after all,"

"Are you sure?"

I smiled and nodded a gesture of 'ok' and he hugged me out of no where. Making me almost fall over, I desperately tried to resist falling in a massive heap on the dirt. My cheeks yet again blushed a shade of light red, only much more darker than last time. Something actually tells me though, that it couldn't be just my nervous twirks that usually happen from time to time. No, not something like that, nor was it anything that came to mind. I shrugged it off and spotted a well-known carnival ride. It's flashy orange and yellow lights donned on both of us as we got in a small line; It towered far up in the air, like a big donut that could be in the world records. Although it was far from an edible ride, it could be only called the infamous Ferris Wheel.

In time, the line disappeared and we were to get in a comfortable, closed in chamber-like sphere, with tinted light blue windows. Lucas shifted in his seat a little with a hint of disapproval, but got over it as soon as the worker cranked up the ride, and made the Ferris Wheel start with a clank of oldness. He hugged me to his chest, nervous of the height. Remembering a small thought that I pushed away for quite a time ever since the ride here, I knew that this should be the appropriate time to ask, with all the other people gone. "Lucas? Why did you bother to do this for me today? Usually you'd be trying to bug me with all your complaints of staying home."

"Hm? Oh. Well, I just thought that we should do something together for once, and you're always so serious with work. It just came to my mind."

I nodded and looked out the window, contemplating and thinking. The people down on the ground were small little figures. Suddenly, a thought popped up into my head. It was what Lucas had told me back when I was ten and he was twelve. I think he said something about how people love each other very much and they both agree to be in a relationship. I've never loved anyone that much and not a single person stayed with me through thick and thin. Except for Brother. 'Wait..what am I saying? He's my brother, blood, family! I'm sure that people shouldn't actually do that. Not with kin' I thought in my mind. From behind me, my brother poked my shoulder.

"Lucifer? It's time to get off. Our time is up~" He took my hand in his grip and we went to see the other rides. Deciding we should choose the roller coaster next and then go home, Lucas agreed.

After fighting to get out of the carnival lot in time before it got near 9 o'clock, we rode on in the comfortable truck in silence. Fidgeting with my jacket's zipper in a long thought process, my brother sounded out, breaking the silence. "So, how was the day, Brother? Isn't it much better than being stuck in your room with paper all day?" He grinned, though he also looked tired.

"I loved it. Plus, it made my mind clear away the thought of my paperwork. Still, it doesn't mean tomorrow I will stop working. Please don't bother me tomorrow~"

As I spoke, we pulled into the driveway. I got out of the car and noticed just how worn out I was from the carnival. Lucas unlocked the door and we both headed to our room. Yawning as I switched into a pair of boxers, I was hugged from behind. "Brother?" He ignored me and dragged me to his own bed, which now sat the panda bear, and he kissed me on the neck. A moan escaped my mouth and the familiar heat washed over me; He then traveled to my lips and kissed me deeply. I tried to escape, but failed. He quickly had pinned me to the bed, hands somehow chained within only a matter of seconds. I tried desperately to get away, but I soon gave up and went limp as Lucas took one more greedy kiss. All I could do is kiss back, Lucas taking more dominance and slipped his tounge in my mouth. Stifling another moan, I let him roam without disapproval. Actually, I began to like the kissing from his brother after a while.

After just getting used to what he was doing, Lucas's hand began to travel below my waist... "Brother! S-stop it..I'm tired-how about we go to sleep?..hnn..."

"But Brother, don't you want this? Considering only I was the one there for you when others pushed you around, and the fact I know how you get boiling hot and blush when i'm near you.~ Though I suppose we could go to sleep now. Today was very tiring. Good night- Oh, and don't bother leaving the house. I have a microchip in your brain so I could find you." He uncuffed my hands from the bed post and we both yawned. Within minutes, we both fell asleep in a pile on the bed.


End file.
